thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Billie Kyle (SWB)
Billie Kyle is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. He is the best friend of Stevie Leigh. He is a survivor of the Crestview Bus Crash, staying with the group up until they reach the Malloy Mansion, where he and his sister go off on their own. He is currently residing in the Petersburg High School. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing much is known of his life except that he attended Crestview High School with Stevie. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" He and Stevie are sitting on some stairs, playing guitar and singing when Robin and Mitch pass by. Billie likes Mitch and gets flustered when he compliments Billie, making Stevie tease him. They go out to the bus loop together, Billie twirling Stevie before both burst into laughter. While on the bus, Billie defends the crazy man after Lin insults him, soon talking to the group. He later is seen getting off the bus after Stevie, having to chase her after two students fall to their deaths. Stevie sees the bodies and Billie comforts her. Later, he is seen walking with his new friends. "Don't Play With the Wolves" Billie is seen with the others when told to set up camp. He and Stevie set up their bags, but Billie's stomach growls. Stevie tries to get him to eat until Billie explains why he refuses to. Later, he joins the game of manhunt and hides in the woods. He overhears Spencer and Alex's conversation and ends up telling Spencer the others like him despite what Alex says. He then continues to find a spot to hide and is grabbed by Mitch, who wanted to make sure things between Billie and Stevie were good. Mitch and Billie then go deeper in the woods to hide, but later return to camp after Stevie's attack. Billie comforts Stevie after. "Madness Begins" While Mitch tells a story, Billie stops Spencer, asking where he's going. When he says he's meeting Alex, Billie and the others warn him to be careful. The next day, he is one of the people to go out on the run with Mike. "A Cabin in the Woods" Billie is on the ground beside the fire Mike made. He tries convincing him to let them head back to camp, but Mike refuses. Mitch gets Billie to eat, something he's been holding off on. A woman, Paula, appears and begs for help for her husband. Billie and the others follow her to the crash sight. Billie panics, thinking about the crash again, but Mitch and Andrea manage to talk him down enough. They have to flee after the driver and Paula's husband reanimate and kill Paula, Mika and Dean. "We Have Each Other" Traumatized by the events of the previous episode, Billie collapses while they run back to camp. Mitch and Mike eventually get him back up. When they return, he and Stevie hug. He flees from the camp when the biters show up. Stevie tries cheering him up, but it doesn't work. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Billie follows Spencer and Tobias to the Reserve and doesn't show much care in what's happening. Mitch tries talking to him, but Billie tells him to talk to his girlfriend, since she's been giving him death glares. Billie is later seen in the infirmary. "The Way Life Is" TBA "Reason" TBA "Inside a Burning Building" Billie is among the new runners chosen to get supplies. While looking through the warehouse, Mitch flirts with him, causing Robin to threaten him and end up causing a fire. She locks Billie in the room, leaving his status unknown since he may have broken the window and gotten out. "Nothing Lasts Forever" At the end of the episode, he is revealed to be with Samantha Driver, Jeff's sister in law. They are watching Spencer's group leave The Reserve, telling Sam that they're his friends. "Crestview" TBA "Home Is Just A Word" TBA Season 3 "Mess" TBA "The Chain" TBA "Live Forever" TBA "The People We Have" TBA "Traitor" TBA "Justice" TBA "Alone Among The Dead" TBA "Better" TBA "This Is It For You" TBA "Rodent" TBA Season 4 "Trust Issues" TBA "All of Us" TBA "Hide" TBA "A Bad Crowd" TBA "What's Gonna Happen" TBA "Us, The World and The Dead" TBA "Because of Me" TBA "Take Us Down" TBA "Hope" TBA Season 5 "For The Night" TBA "New People" TBA "Children" TBA "Better Days" TBA "Ours" TBA “We All Are” TBA “They Lose Us” TBA “Waiting Game” TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Billie has killed: *Johnny *Chance *Mitch Harris *At least Four Unnamed Skinners. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia *He can play guitar and sing. **He named his guitar, "Bessie." Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB) Category:Season 4 (SWB) Category:Season 5 (SWB) Category:LGBT Characters